Trickster
Trickster is a New Generation Reploid Prototype of the 51st Unit of the Maverick Hunters, the Shapeshifting Squad. He plays a secondary role in Mega Man X: Unit 49's Season 2 and onwards. Thanks to his different Copy Chip abilities, Trickster is the only Hunter other than the original trio able to get new abilities by fighting Mavericks. Personality Trickster is immature just like some of the New Gen Prototypes and resembles Axl, but he is seen as a crazy person due to how his mind has been affected, leaving him with a twisted perception of reality. He never speaks formally, even when talking to superiors, and is unable to understand seriousness, from a reprimand to a war, nothing is threatening enough to make him fear. He likes collecting DNA Programs to his Arm-Trans, which are a source of fun and allowed him to survive in many hostile ambients in the past. However, Trickster is still able to notice when someone is sad and normally that is the only moment someone can make him listen. During his first years, he also learned about the suffering Maverick incidents caused and it is the only reason he is alongside the Maverick Hunters, since he does not truly treat anyone as enemy and is unable to feel hatred. Although he understands the importance of his job, he still sees it as a mean of fun and meeting new people. He is frequently trying to make people pay attention to his magic tricks hoping to make them laugh, even if they are his opponent. Abilities 'Arm Trans' Trickster's Copy Chip is a very primitive version, allowing him only to morph each of his arms into a different thing based in the DNA program of a Reploid he fought, meaning he has a very wide arsenal despite his limitations. His craziness makes him unpredictable and many opponents easily fall to his tricks, dying in ridiculous ways. Known transformations: *'Smoking Snakes': Trickster's arm becomes a cannon shaped after a snake head which shoots smaller explosive snakes. *'Thunderstruck': Trickster's arm becomes a lightning rod that attracts lightning bolts or strong currents that are redirected to a target. *'Eyepoker': A seemingly harmless arm transformation that hides two extensible blades. *'Big Bro': A dual transformation that morphs one arm into a giant hand and the other in a small, but powerful thruster. *'Head Copy': Trickster makes his arm become the head of a copied Reploid, which is able to reproduce their exact voice program despite not being completely identical visually. The red parts in his shoulders can be detached and morph in other tools, such as wings and hooks. History Trickster was one of the first New Generation Reploid prototypes created by RaDoRB as soon as the Amorphic Matter technology was successfully created. At some point in 2183, the facility was attacked by Mavericks that wanted to steal the technology, and Trickster, who had just been activated, fled the place confused. Trickster wandered lost for many weeks and got lured by criminals many times, who tried to use his powers for evil. That turbulent period affected his mind permanently. One day, he was arrested by the Maverick Hunters released after a few months due to the fact the kid did not truly know what he was doing and had no bad intentions. After understanding the mistakes he had committed, Trickster wanted to join the Maverick Hunters to redeem himself, and then he was accepted to the 51st Unit, the Shapeshifting Squad. Several years later, in a short time after the Jakob Incident, his New Generation colleagues who had been influenced by Lumine's schemes tried to betray the organization and attack Trickster, since he was just a prototype who did not want to join them. After a harsh battle, Trickster managed to defeat them single handed. Fearing what punishment he would get for killing his entire unit, he locked himself in his base and did not tell anyone. Trickster did not understand why no one from the main headquarters tried to contact him for days, until Captain Elika from the 49th Unit told him the 17th Unit base was actually destroyed and invited him to join his unit. The Great Neo Maverick War Battle of Stockholm After arriving in the 49th Unit, Trickster seems to be bothering some of its members with his magic tricks. Illusion even uses his invisible cloak to run from him, and Ying gets scared due to the randomness of his acts. His obliviousness regarding the danger of the imminent war angers Platina, who becomes her partner in Squad C to intercept the Neo Maverick Army forces attacking the Alliance of Scandinavia. She suspects that he is a Maverick due to his way of talking about humans, but he tries to convince her otherwise. He is impressed by her Amorphic Packs and thinks of them as The Amorphic Duo. Later, Shad attacks Platina while he is away and instead of helping her, Trickster says he is Shad's fan. Although he was apparently being honest, it was still a trick to blind Shad with his Eyepoker. Platina and Trickster fight Chaotic Gargale, who was creating tornadoes in the city and leading the NMA in the region. During the fight, Shad returned seeking revenged, but he fell for another trick and was sent to Gargale's ultimate tornado, at the cost of one of Trickster's hooks, who were given as a "gift" for him. Using the Big Bro and his hook, Trickster holds Gargale time enough to Platina destroy him with her Railgun, and Trickster saves himself by detaching his arm. Even after that tension, Trickster still pranks Platina by morphing his arm into Gargale's head and pretending he survived. Disappointed but not surprised, Platina still acknowledges he was a good boy after all and his insanity remembers her of her late husband. Trickster says he knew she would fall for him since the beginning, but she rages since that was not what she meant. Category:Characters